Remembrance Day
by EbonyDawn
Summary: Tribute to Remembrance DayVeteron's Day with a twist of GW.


Remembrance Day  
  
A/N: Although a day late, no thanks to my brother hogging the computer I write this story in honour of Remembrance Day/Veteran's Day. I did thing GW style but I still think it gets across the message.  
  
She stood upon the podium, the pedestal of power and peace that she embraced with great care. Her baby blue suit swayed lightly in the playful breeze. Long honey blonde hair fell about a heart shaped face in a silken veil of gold. Blue eyes pierced through the souls of those who looked at her. Her eyes racked through the crowds as she patiently waited for the right moment to start. The time that would mark the reason for the gathering of nations, the uniting of the Earth Sphere.  
  
She spared a quick glance at her watch, the cool metal catching the light of and autumn sun. Though so late in the year God appeared to be in a good mood and blessed the day with warm weather. The fluttering in her stomach grew slightly and she found a leaf the colour of burnt orange very interesting. The breeze increased slightly and the leaf took off in a slow waltz up towards the heavens. Oh how she wished to be that leaf. To be able to see all from above and have not a care in the world. God she wished to be as free as that leaf. Others that had been ripped of their perch on the tree followed just as free. A cloud of gold's reds and oranges lit the sky in natural awe and majesty it was a wonder that was dismissed to easily.  
  
She checked her watch again, not at all surprised in the fact that time was being troublesome and slowing down. She stared at it, glaring silent threats that no proper woman should know. The second hand finally reached the 12 and blue eyes appeared victorious at their victory over time. 10:25, nearly time to start.  
  
She checked through her invisible list in her mind. Speech cards?...She glanced down at the cream coloured card with delicate handwriting engraved upon them. Check, a green tick appeared in her head. Appearance?...Looking down at herself she criticised her look. 'Maybe I should have worn the green one today' she mumbled in her head 'WELL IT'S TOO LATE NOW' her head screamed at her. She winced and then ticked it off of her list. Gundam Pilots?...She cocked her head to the side slightly and smiled inwardly. Check she sang sung in her head for no reason at all, damn nerves.  
  
She glanced back at the 5 young men behind her again. All accept Quatre looked strange in a suit. Though the blacks and navy's did do justice for them. They looked, well, almost debonair.  
  
Duo stood straight with his chest puffed out. An ear to ear grin plastered on his face, eyes full of life and pride. His braid swayed around like it had a life of its own. Trowa, ever stoic Trowa with his expressionless face. But years of friendship with him had enabled her to see past the mask. Deep down in his visible eye there was happiness and contentment. Quatre had a small smile gracing his lips, cheeks a faint red from embarrassment as the crowds cheered at the saviours of the world. Wufei, as always, had a stern look on his face. She wondered if he ever lost that look or if years of fighting had caused it to be permanently scared upon him. But she guessed it was his emblem. Now there was an air of inner peace about and she was glad for him.  
  
Her eyes finally rested upon a boy, no a man, she corrected herself, with unruly brown hair. She slowly fell upon his gaze. Piecing and tantalising Mid-night blue eyes ripped through all her walls to her very soul. She felt naked under that gaze. She hadn't seem him in years, Duo was the one to give him the invite. He hadn't changes much though his face had matured and he had broader shoulders. He truly was a man. She tore her eyes away and glanced again at her watch. The butterfly's had just increased in her stomach. She envisioned a snake snatching them out of fight, 'oh that's the right way to be a pacifist' she scoffed. '10...30 aha did it again 2 to me 0 to time' she did a little mind victory dance. Here goes...  
  
"Thank you everyone for attending today. As you know this is the day that is held special to all our hearts and hopefully the hearts of those to come. Today is Remembrance Day, a day of sadness, joy, respect and remembrance. This is the day where we think of the things that haunt our past, the unnecessary but necessary times. War, conflict and death. But like a phoenix, out of the destruction, comes peace. Out of the ashes, comes life. Out of the darkness, always comes hope."  
  
"This day started in the year 1921 as a reminder to the WW1 the first war of old nations, the first massacre. They called it 'the war to end all wars' but it was far from the truth. Other wars have occurred just as the people have found peace."  
  
"Another war that we are here to reflect one, we have only just started to recover from. Wounds still need to be healed, losses need to be honoured in things of old must be put to rest. Although these things must be remembered and reminded to others, we must also seize the future. Take this new found peace and nurture it, help it grow. With hope comes freedom and if we stand together united, it brings us closer to our goal"  
  
"Today is a chance for those lost, to be found. For those who feel unworthy to be baptised and turned pure. Consciousnesses cleared of a heavy burden and to let old ghosts go and be at piece. For we all have a place to go back to."  
  
She glanced at the pilots who stood as still as ever, beckons of hope, flanking her on each side like a pair of wings. Together they had brought peace to the world.  
  
"Part of this peace was thanks to the 5 men you see behind me. Valiant knights of the modern world I present you with the Gundam Pilots." She gestured to the 5 behind her.  
  
"I believe they should get awarded for their efforts in th war just like all other soldiers before them have. I wish to award them medals of bravery and knightship to the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
The crowds around her clapped their approval as she bowed her head then turned towards the pilots, a faint smile on her lips. Their expressions had changed. Duo totally shocked, Quatre was blushing even further eyes full of thanks, as were Trowa's. Wufei nodded his head curtly her smile increased that was a great honour when dealing with Wufei. Heero much to her surprise, though she tried to hide it, was smiling, not a Duo smile but a small one, comforting and grateful.  
  
She looked back to the crowds of those she loved dearly. A leaf flying on the wind once again caught her attention. She watched it fly freely. Yes, today was the day of new things. Like the falling leaves of autumn dying and being set free so were old grudges and lives. And like the spring to come so will a new life for all.  
  
A/N: This is dedicated to all those who have died in the wars that plague human existence. 


End file.
